


The Green Prince

by maybeawriter6



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Iristo Weekend, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeawriter6/pseuds/maybeawriter6
Summary: A knight is called for an audience with their ruler. Do audiences usually involve this much blushing?For Iristo Weekend, Day One - Princess/Knight (With a twist)





	The Green Prince

 Iris stood outside the chamber door, gathering her courage. She raised her hand, hesitated, then knocked.

 " _Enter, please._ " a voice answered.

 Swallowing hard, Iris swung the door open and walked forward. She tried to keep her eyes down, but curiosity got the best of her, and she saw him.

 The Prince of Ephedia stood staring out the windows with a melancholy expression.

 Iris stopped a respectful distance away. "You summoned me, Your Highness?"

 He turned to look at her when she spoke. Iris drew a sharp breath.

 The Prince was beautiful. More beautiful even than the rumors claimed. He was dressed in a tunic that was made of fine fabric but was very simple and modest. The only decoration was the snake design that curled around his torso and over his shoulder. The only jewelry he wore was an understated yet elegant gold circlet, with a single green gemstone that glittered on his forehead.

 His features were perfect, as far as Iris was concerned. His jaw was cut soft yet strong, his nose just large enough to be endearing while his high cheekbones complimented his eyes. And _what_ _eyes_. Green as if all the grass in all the kingdom was lending him its color. Deep and clear as a crystal sea. Piercing, intelligent, yet kind.

 Iris thought that perhaps, in happier times, his eyes looked like they might sparkle with cheeky humor.

 Now, of course, they were devoid of such a thing. They spoke instead of sorrow, of fear, of anxiety.

 She felt maybe she would die happily, if it would put the sparkle back in them.

 He was staring at her. Why was he staring at her? Oh no. She'd messed up, already. No, no! How could she be so bold as to just stand there, gaping at him?!

 She dropped quickly to one knee, her armor clanking from the speed of the motion.

 Her terror kept her from noticing that the Prince was definitely not staring at her because he was shocked at her lack of decorum. Quite the opposite. He was staring in wonder as he beheld the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen.

 He'd seen her before, of course, but never so close. Her hair was like a cloud of pink satin, falling gently over gold and pink armor. He couldn’t have designed a prettier, more appealing face if he’d set his mind to it. It was a face that looked as if it smiled a lot.  Her eyes were a striking blue, like two shards of sky, and gazing into them had felt like flying. Better than flying. He wished she’d look at him, again.

 "Gen-" He cleared his throat. "General Iris. Thank you for being so prompt."

 "Of course." She kept her gaze in the floor. "What is your bidding, my Prince?"

 For some reason, he blushed when she used that title. "Uh, I..." He sobered when he remembered why he'd called her. "...I trust you've heard the news. My sister..." It was painful to say the words. He trailed off, composing himself.

 Iris wished she could comfort him.

 He looked out the window, his face taut with barely contained grief. "...My sister, Princess Praxina, has been taken by the evil Lord Gramorr. He kidnapped her a week ago, and we have..." Not _we_ , he reminded himself, wincing. There was no more _we_. He was alone. "...I have received reports of a dark queen, who leaves destruction in her wake." He squeezed his eyes shut.

 Iris looked up, horrified. "...The Princess?"

 He took a shaky breath. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._ "...I... I fear the worst..." _Do NOT cry._ "I believe he's... _done_ something to her. Corrupted her with dark magic." He looked at Iris with angry, tearful eyes. "...If there is any chance of getting her back, any at all... Well..."

 Iris blinked. "Do you believe I can help her, Sire? I will do everything in my power, of course, but will it be enough?"

 He smiled sadly. "...My parents trusted you. They spoke often of your valor, your courage, your cleverness. But, most of all, your kindness. I think my sister needs your kindness, right now."

 She blushed at his compliments. "Y- You flatter me, Your Highness. But I understand. I will leave at once."

 "Thank you." He looked conflicted. "I desperately wish I could join you, but...” He sighed, his voice taking on a tone as if he were reciting something he’d been told many times. “The battlefield is no place for a Prince."

 If only he'd been born a girl. Then nobody would stop him from doing as he liked. He could help Praxina. Indeed, had he been a princess, Lord Gramorr may well have taken him, instead. He could have spared his sister all of the pain she must now be suffering.

 "With all due respect, Sire, I disagree." Iris kicked herself. Why did she say that? She couldn’t talk to him like this! He was a _prince!_

 He looked at her in surprise. No one had ever contradicted the role his sex forced upon him. Nobody outside his family, at least.

 She swallowed nervously, but pressed on. "I have heard of your great magical skill, Your Highness. I dare say you could handle yourself."

 Dear heavens, could she make him any _more_ flustered? He rubbed his hand over his red face. "I- Uh- I don't- Um... Th- thank you, General." He coughed, trying to get ahold of himself. "...But... Um... Even so, I couldn't possibly. With my parents gone, and my sister, well, indisposed... Somebody has to run the kingdom."

 Iris bit her lip, trying to restrain herself, but finally her words slipped out. "But, Your Highness, I am not of royal blood. I am not powerful enough to break dark crystal. And I would be very surprised if I didn't need to do so at _some_ point on this quest."

 He hesitated. She made an excellent point.

 "And when we free your sister, the kingdom will have its leaders back."

 An even better point. Moreover, the fact that she'd said _when_ and not _if_ sparked hope in his chest. She believed they could save his sister, and that made him feel more confident.

 He agonized for a minute before finally nodding. "You are right, General. I _will_ accompany you, yes."

 Iris grinned excitedly, pleased at the idea of his company, before regaining control of herself.

 The Prince felt sure he would die of her cuteness before they reached the first battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short; I like the AU, tho, and might expand it sometime. :3


End file.
